Rough Water
by burtneymac95
Summary: When Fitz and Jake finally have it out about Olivia, something that's brought up can change Olivia's life forever. Based off of my theory on Operation Remington. Post 3x04.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! So I've really been enjoying jealous Fitz because of Olivia and Jake. The idea of them finally having it out has been in my head for a while now. So this is what I came up with. I hope you all enjoy! :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own or have anything to do with Scandal. Everything belongs to Shonda Rhimes and Co._

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon. The Washington Redskins were playing the Denver Broncos as Jake Ballard sat on the couch, fully invested into the game. Olivia had gone out to check on her Gladiators and left Jake free to do whatever he pleased.

Jake stood up and cheered as the Redskins scored another touchdown, just as there was a knock on the door. He stood up and walked over, looking through the peephole.

_"What the hell?"_ He thought, as he opened the door.

"Mr. President, what are you doing here?" he asked as Fitz walked right in.

Tom and Hal stopped and guarded the door.

"Where's Olivia?" Fitz wondered.

"She's not here." Jake said sternly.

"Then why are you?"

"She had a few errands to run and I was just watching the game."

Fitz just looked around her apartment, taking everything in. He reminisced on the last time that he was here. Those were the best two days of his life.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"I had to discuss something with Olivia. It's personal."

"Oh I bet it is." Jake whispered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing sir."

"No, no. Go ahead."

"Really, it's nothing."

Fitz just glared at him as he walked around.

"Want a beer?" Jake offered.

"No thanks."

Jake just nodded as awkwardness filled the room.

"Well as you can see, Liv isn't here. So I don't know why you still are."

"I can say the same for you."

"Like I said, she knows I'm here. You on the other hand…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing sir. I just don't understand why the President is in the apartment of the woman he was accused of having an affair with, just two weeks ago. In broad daylight, might I add."

"Like I said, it's personal. None of your business Jake."

"I believe it is, sir."

"What are you? Her boyfriend?"

"I wouldn't say that. But if I was, would that bother you?"

"No. Of course not. Ms. Pope is allowed to see whom ever she wants."

"Oh so it's Ms. Pope now?"

"What is your problem Jake? Why are you being such a smart ass?"

"Because I know, Fitz. I know about you and Olivia. And she doesn't need your drama right now. She has a lot going on. You being here won't be good for her."

"How the hell do you know what's good for her? You've known her for what…4, 5 months? I've known her for almost 4 years. I think I know what's good and not good for her."

"Do you really? That's why I was the one holding her as she cried in my arms a couple nights ago. That's why she kissed me. That's why I'm here and you're not."

Fitz slowly walked towards Jake, getting more and more pissed with each step.

"That's why she answered my phone call in the middle of your little make out session. The only reason you're here right now…nevermind." Fitz stopped himself.

"No Fitzy, finish. Why am I here right now? Why am I sleeping in her bed with her? Why am I the first person she calls when she's in danger?"

"Because I admitted to an affair with Jeanine Locke!" he yelled. "If it wasn't for me, your ungrateful ass would still be in that damn hole. So you better watch what the hell you say to me before I send your ass right back there."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I think you should leave."

"I think I'm going to stay right here and wait for Olivia."

"You don't deserve her!" Jake yelled.

"Excuse me?"

"You. Don't. Deserve. Her. She is the most incredible woman on this Earth. She is beautiful, smart, caring, selfless, kind, and amazing. But at the same time she's broken, damaged, and confused. That's all thanks to you. You broke her. I'm just trying to put those pieces back together. I love her and I'm not going anywhere. I am going to protect her and be there for her in all the ways that you can't. Don't you want her to be happy? Don't you want her to be able to freely be in public with the man she loves?"

"You think she loves you? I want all of those things for her. I want her to be protected and loved. I want her to have everything that I can't give her just yet. But I promise you, I will. If I get re-elected, once my term is over, I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving just how much I love her."

"If you get re-elected, that's another four years. Four years of her waiting, hoping, and dreaming. Four years of a broken heart, sleepless nights, and crying. Do you want that for her? I know you love her, who wouldn't? But you just need to accept the fact that you can't give her what she needs. I can."

"Excuse me for what I'm about to say, but can you give her multiple orgasms during one round of sex? Can you make her scream and moan your name? Can you make her laugh and have a conversation with her just using your eyes? I don't think so. You have your fun for now, Jake Ballard. Because I will get her back. When I do, you won't even know what hit you."

"When she finds out what you did to her mom, you won't either."

Fitz took a step back, as they heard the door open.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Olivia exclaimed as she walked towards them.

"I was just leaving." Fitz said as he flew past Jake and then Olivia, slamming the door as he left.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"I have no idea. He only got here a couple of minutes ago. I was just telling him that you weren't here as you walked in."

"Did he say why he was here?"

"Not a word."

She looked back at the door, wishing he wouldn't have left.

Jake walked into the kitchen, grabbing two wine glasses and a bottle.

"Wine?"

* * *

_Sooooo...? What did you think? Did Fitz really have something to do with Olivia's moms death? What does everyone think Operation Remington really is? I would love to hear your thoughts._

_Reviews would be appreciated! You can also PM me so we can chat! Thanks! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the delay in this chapter everyone! College can be very stressful at times. Anyway, I am absolutely floored by the reviews I've received. I would like to thank each and every one of you and encourage to keep giving me feedback! _

_I worked on this chapter for a couple days trying to get it just right. Thanks to August12 for the help!_

_I hope you all enjoy! :)_

* * *

Fitz, this is the fifth time I've called you. Please, just…call me back. I don't know what happened between you and Jake but just…call me back."

Olivia had repeatedly called Fitz, never getting an answer. Jake just continued watching the game after Fitz left and Olivia was worried. She didn't understand why he just stormed out of her apartment like that. Something must have been said between him and Jake.

She marched out into the living room as she grabbed the remote, turning the game off.

"Liv? What's wrong?"

"What happened?"

"With what?"

"Don't act stupid Jake. I settled for your answer at first, but I know there has to be a reason that Fitz left so quickly. So tell me what the hell happened."

"Liv, I told you. He came and asked where you were. I told him that you were out running errands and I wasn't sure when you would be back. I asked him why he was here. He said it was personal. He kept asking me why I was here as well, and I just told him that you knew I was here. That's when you came back and he left."

She just stared at him, trying to process it.

"Liv I promise. That's all that was said. I wouldn't lie to you. Sit with me?"

She sighed as she sat down beside him.

"I thought things were over between you two?" he asked. She just put her head down. "Am I wrong to think that? Am I wrong to have hope that you could love me half as much as you love him?"

She gulped and then took a deep breath, looking up at him. "No. You're not wrong."

"Wrong about loving me or thinking you two were over?"

"Both." she whispered. "I love him Jake. You know that. But I can't help but feel something for you too."

A smile slowly formed on his face. "I can be there for you in so many ways that he can't. I can protect you. I can be with you all the time. You deserve to be loved. You deserve to not feel like a sad piece, a second choice. You will always be number one in my book. Always."

She slowly moved her face towards his as she kissed him. It was slow and soft at first. But then it picked up. The next thing she knew they were in bed, clothes on the floor. As he caressed her body, she looked at his face. For a second, she saw him. But then his face turned into Fitz's. She remembered the night that he picked her. He sat there with her as the clock ran out on his marriage. Even when she had him right in her hands, she let him go. She always does.

She realized that it wasn't his fault. If it wasn't for her, he would've came clean to the press. He chose her. But she continuously leaves. She grabbed Jake's hands, making him stop touching her.

"What's wrong Liv?" he asked, trying to catch his breath.

"I can't…I can't do this right now."

"Why not?"

"I…I need to go." she said, sliding out of his grasp as she started putting her clothes back on.

"Babe just tell me what's wrong."

"Please don't call me babe. I…I can't do this."

"Was it something I said? Did? Just tell me."

"I need to go Jake. I'll be back later. I need some air." she said as she darted out of the room.

She got in her car and drove straight to the one place she knew she had to go to. It was time to make things right with the man she truly loved.

* * *

"Lauren, I need to speak to the President."

"He's in a meeting right now, Ms. Pope."

"I know that that's not possible. Please, it's important."

"He told me not to let anyone in."

"I'm not anyone. Let me in or I'll go in myself."

"You can't do that ma'am."

"Watch me." she said as she walked into the Oval Office.

Lauren tried entering as Olivia slammed the door in her face. Fitz didn't even bother to look up from his desk.

"Fitz?" she said, walking over towards him. No answer.

"Fitz." she said sternly.

He finally looked up at her, his face beat red.

"What is your problem?" she asked.

"Nothing. Go home to your boyfriend. You shouldn't be here."

"Jake is not my boyfriend. And yes I should. You stormed out of my apartment just as I was getting home. You were there for a reason, so tell me what it was."

"I just…I had to see you. I missed you. Then I get there and Jake's making himself at home like he's been doing it for years. It just…hurt. There is nothing that I wouldn't do to be able to do that. Sit at home watching the game while you were out grocery shopping or whatever. Then you'd come home and I'd greet you with a kiss and we'd spend the day cuddled in each others arms. He can do all of that with you. I can't."

She went around to his side of the desk, placing her hand on his cheek. "That may be true, but he's not you. No matter how hard he tries or how often he's there for me, he can never make me feel the way that you do."

"I've done some bad things Liv. Things I can't take back. You don't deserve that. You deserve better. You deserve…Jake."

"I don't care what you've done. I've done some pretty messed up things too. But the past is the past. Let's just forget about it."

"I did something a long time ago that I don't think you could ever forgive me for."

"Try me."

"I…I can't. If I tell you, I could lose you forever. It'd be in your best interest to forget about me. Move on with Jake. At least I know you'll be protected and happy."

"No. I refuse to give up on us again. I realized today that I always make it look like it's your fault we're not together, when in all reality, it's mine. You proved to me before that you will would choose me. You constantly want to give up your presidency for us. But I won't let you. I always stop you."

"Why Livvie? Why do you stop me?"

"Because I'm afraid. I don't know how to love the way that you love me. Growing up, I wasn't shown much love from my father. I never saw him love my mother properly. I don't know how to fully give myself to someone. But I'm willing to try. Because I love you and I don't want to lose you."

He pulled her towards the window where they were out of sight of the cameras. He kissed her fiercely and passionately. Their tongues tangled as he made her feel just how much he loved and appreciated her.

The kiss came to a halt.

"We can't do this."

"Why? What the hell? You can't just kiss me like that and then tell me we can't do it. I told you exactly how I felt, which is something I very rarely do. I'm trying to give my all to you. Why won't you let me?"

"Liv just…go. Please? I need some time to myself."

She could tell that he was hurting. She wanted to help him more than anything.

She placed her hand on top of his. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm here for you. I promise. Day or night, just call me. Okay?"

He didn't answer, just looked down.

"Fitz."

"I know. I love you Olivia. No matter what happens, just remember that, okay?"

She nodded as she turned to walk away.

"Sweet baby." she heard him whisper.

She smiled as she turned around.

"No matter what, you'll always be my sweet baby." he told her.

She walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "And I'll always be your sweet baby."

He smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Goodbye Fitz."

"Bye Livvie."

* * *

_Thoughts? Did I disappoint? If there's anything you would like to see happen, just review or PM me! _

_Thanks! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_So how about last night's episode? I had a hunch, hence what's happening in this story, but to hear it confirmed...Ugh! _

_Anyways, thank you all once again for the amazing reviews. I truly appreciate it because it totally makes my day! This has to be one of my favorite stories that I've ever written and my thoughts keep running wild. _

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)_

* * *

"How'd it go?" Jake asked, as Olivia walked into her apartment.

"You need to leave." she said, coldly.

"Olivia, please. Just tell me what the hell's going on. What did I do? One second we're having sex and then you just up and leave."

"I need my space!" she yelled. He was taken aback. "I'm sorry, I just…I need to be alone right now. I need time to think and to process my feelings. I can't do that with you being here all the time."

He walked over to her, grabbing her hand. "I love you Liv. I don't want you to be alone. I know how you get."

"And that's my business. If you love me, you'll respect my wishes."

He put his head down and sighed. "I'll uh…go pack my things."

She nodded as she went into the kitchen, grabbing the whole bottle of wine and chugged it for a few seconds. She went and sat down on the couch, staring into space.

She missed Fitz already. She hated seeing him so upset. She couldn't understand why he thought that he did something so bad that she couldn't forgive him for it. No matter what he did, she felt like she could see past it.

"Liv?" Jake said, pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked over at him. "I guess I'll be leaving now."

She got up and walked over to the door.

"I'll call you?" he asked.

"Just give me a couple of days Jake."

"Alright. I can respect that."

"Thank you."

He leaned in to give her a kiss, but she pulled away.

He sighed. "Goodbye Olivia."

"Goodbye Jake."

She closed the door after he left, walking over to the couch. She laid down and let her thoughts run wild. Eventually she fell asleep, but was awoken to a phone call.

She looked at the clock that showed that it was ten.

"Hi." she answered the phone, groggily.

It was silent for a couple of seconds.

"Hi. Did I wake you?" she was asked.

She sat up on the couch. "Sort of. What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to tell you that this is going to be the last phone call for a while." Fitz told her, sadness in his voice.

She didn't say anything, so he continued.

"It's not because of what's going on with me. I'm just doing what is best for you. I know you told me how you really felt about me, but I just want you to make sure of your feelings. So I'm going to give you some space to do that."

"Thank you." she whispered.

"You're welcome."

The line went silent.

"I kicked Jake out." she told him.

A slight smile crept upon his face, unbeknownst to her.

"Why?"

"He was hovering. I don't like that."

He laughed. "Olivia Pope ain't about that life."

She started laughing hysterically.

"What?" he asked, smiling. He loved hearing her laugh.

"You did not just say that. I never thought I'd hear something like that out of your mouth."

"One of the staff members was watching something called a Vine? It was on one of the videos."

She continued to laugh.

"Do you know what that is?" he asked.

"Vaguely. It's an app where people can make and post videos and anyone can see them."

"I feel like that could create a lot of problems."

"It will, but people enjoy it."

She kept smiling on the other end. She loved having these types of conversations. She loved being able to laugh with him. His laugh could make her feel better about any situation.

"Do you promise that no matter what you find out about my past, you'll always love me?"

"That depends on how bad it is." she said as the line went silent. "I'm just kidding. I promise Fitz. Will you just tell me what it is already? It can't be that bad."

"Another time Liv. It's something that needs to be done in person."

"I wish you could come over." she admitted.

He sighed. "So do I. There's nothing that I wish for more."

"You can sleep happy tonight though." she told him.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" he asked.

"You don't have to worry about Jake trying any funny business with me."

He laughed. "That's true. I don't even want to know the things he tries with you."

"No you don't. Trust me." The line went silent once again. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"Don't get mad at this first part, but when Jake and I started making out, I saw your face."

A mischievous grin spread across his face. "Really?"

"Yeah. I only see you."

He smiled. "Welcome to my life."

Once again, silence.

"I should let you go Livvie."

"But I was having so much fun. This has to be my favorite phone conversation that we've ever had."

"Mine too."

"And plus, we're not going to get to talk to each other for a while."

"Don't remind me." he sighed.

"Hey, it was your idea."

"I know but I love you Liv. And I can see that you're confused. And I'm dealing with things right now too. I just think we need a break…some breathing room."

"You're exactly right. Maybe it will do us some good."

"I think it will. And Liv? Don't feel guilty if you give in to Jake sometimes. As much as I hate to say it…you deserve to be happy. And if I can't do it, then I'm glad it's him. He's a good guy, even though I'm not too fond of him for obvious reasons. "

"I know. I thank you. You're being so great about everything."

"Anything for you, sweet baby."

"I guess this is goodbye then?" she asked.

"It's not a goodbye, it's more of a…see you later."

"Well then Mr. President, I'll see you later."

"See you later. Sleep well Olivia."

* * *

_Thoughts? If anyone would like to discuss last night's episode or just Scandal in general, feel free to PM me. I LOVE hearing from you guys! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_So I was kind of disappointed on the number of reviews on the last chapter. Like I said, if there's anything you want to see, anything I need to improve on, review and let me know. I hope I'm not disappointing any of you. I'm really enjoying writing this story and I hope you are enjoying reading it as well. _

_Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter! We're getting close to the big reveal! :)_

* * *

"Captain Ballard, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Fitz asked as Jake was escorted into the Oval Office.

"It's a personal matter, sir."

Fitz looked at him and continued his paperwork. "What is it?"

"It's Olivia. She kicked me out a couple of days ago, which I'm assuming was your doing?"

Fitz just laughed. "Actually no. That was completely her decision."

"I'm sure it was."

Fitz stopped working and looked up at him. "Did you come for round two? I have better things to do than fight about your jealously."

"Look at the pot calling the kettle black."

"Jake, what Olivia chooses to do is none of my business. We haven't even spoken since the other day, so whatever happened was completely her."

"Are you going to tell her about Operation Remington?" Jake asked.

Fitz sighed. "If I don't, will you?"

"Yes. Unlike you, I don't like keeping secrets from her."

"Can we have a conversation for a second where we pretend that we're still friends and aren't fighting over Olivia?" Fitz asked.

"If that's possible, sure. Go ahead."

"How did you find out about what happened?"

"I can't tell you that sir."

"I may not be your boss, but I am your commanding leader. We also used to be comrades and friends."

"I know that, but I can't tell you how I found out. I'm still trying to put the pieces together."

"It's classified. It's not something that anyone should or needs to know."

"Because it can make you look bad?"

"Because it can make this country look bad. You know as well as I do that there are things that happen every day that the majority of the U.S. citizens will never know about. They don't need to know because the consequences could wreck havoc."

"But I'm not just a U.S. citizen. I'm not an ordinary person. I deserve to know what happened with Operation Remington. I deserve to know why Olivia's mom was killed."

"Why is Olivia's mother any of your business? It's not. So stand down Captain Ballard. Put Operation Remington at rest."

"I will when you tell Liv why her mother is no longer with us anymore."

There was a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry Fitz, I didn't realize you had a guest." Mellie said, strutting into the Oval.

"Captain Ballard was just leaving."

Jake rolled his eyes.

"It was nice meeting with you, Mr. President."

"You too Captain." They said, shaking hands.

They stared each other down, each wanting to do destroy the other.

"Madam First Lady." Jake said, nodding as he walked out of the office.

"What was that about?" Mellie asked.

"It's not important." he said, sitting down in his chair.

"That's not what it looked like. It seemed like you two were having an argument about something."

"Not an argument, just a discussion about an important matter."

"Would that important matter have to do with Olivia's mom?" she asked.

Fitz froze.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"How do you know?"

"I was standing outside. I heard the whole thing…well, most of it. But I caught the good parts."

"Mellie just leave it alone."

"Oh I will, as long as you don't call Olivia late at night anymore." He looked at her in surprise. "I'm not stupid Fitz. I just think that if you don't want her to know that you had something to do with her mother's death, you'll leave her alone. Like I said, Olivia Pope is the strings to your puppet."

"I'm tired of you blackmailing me into doing whatever you want. I will tell Olivia when the time is right."

"When the time is right? When is it ever the right time to tell someone that you're the reason their mother's dead?"

"Back off Mellie. Olivia Pope is not your weapon. You think you're so smart and manipulative, but you have no idea what I am capable of. Keep testing me and you'll find out."

"You're an idiot." she told him.

"Excuse me?"

"You actually think that Olivia is still going to want you after she finds out? That is the one that thing that is going to put the final nail in the coffin, once in for all. She's going to hate you. She's going to want nothing to do with you. And when that happens, you'll have no one left. So go ahead, play your games. We'll see who wins."

"Oh it's a lovely day to discuss re-election strategies." Cyrus said, walking into the Oval.

He saw Mellie and Fitz staring each other down, hatred imminent on their faces.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

Mellie turned around to look at Cyrus. "He's your problem now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Mellie turned back and looked at Fitz. "Nothing. If you would excuse me, I have other duties to attend to." she said, strutting out of the office.

"What the hell is going on?" Cyrus asked.

"Nothing Cy. I'm not in the mood for your shit today either."

"Excuse me? I didn't do anything to you sir."

"I just need some time to myself!" he yelled.

"If I may ask…does this have to do with Operation Remington?" Fitz didn't say anything, but nodded. "You can talk to me sir. I know what happened."

Fitz motioned for Cyrus to follow him, as they went into a secret soundproof room connected to the Oval.

Fitz took a deep breath and began. "I didn't know that it was Liv's mother. I didn't find out until Jake said something to me a couple days ago, and I did some digging. Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"Why do you need to tell her?"

"Mellie knows, so does Jake."

"Mellie? How does she know?"

"She overhead Jake and I talking. She threatened me with it, as did Jake. I need to be the one to tell Olivia. She needs to hear it from me. Jake wants her all to his self so I need to do it soon."

"Fitz, she can't know. We need to keep the number of people limited."

"She's going to find out! Someone's going to tell her either way! It needs to be me!" he yelled, his voice catching.

Cyrus wondered if he was about to see Fitz cry.

"I am the reason that Olivia's mother is dead! She's never going to forgive me. She's going to hate me. I know you don't approve Cy. I know all you care about is me winning the re-election, but this is killing me. The thought that I killed over 300 innocent people kills me. The thought of losing her kills me. I was young and stupid. I followed my orders. I didn't know what I was shooting down. One mistake that I made over 20 years ago is going to cost me the love of my life."

Cyrus grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. The gesture surprised Fitz. He never thought he would see the soft, caring side of Cyrus.

"It will be okay, sir. Just tell her what you told me. She's going to be mad, yes. It's going to take some time before she trusts and it isn't mad at you again. But she will. You guys always find a way back to each other. You won't be losing her for good."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can't be right now. But all you can do is hope."

* * *

_I'm not quite sure if there's really a soundproof room connected to the Oval or not, but just go with it. Hahaha. Anyways, we're almost there folks. Not the end of the story of course, just the big reveal. _

_Review and let me know what you thought! Have an awesome day! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_I just wanted to thank everyone for the amazing reviews on the last chapter. I absolutely love hearing from you guys! It makes my day!_

_Anyway, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. It's time for the big reveal! I hope I did it justice and you all love it as much as I do. Don't forget to let me know what you think!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Hi." Olivia whispered into the phone.

"Hi." Fitz said.

"How are you?" she asked. It was silent. "Fitz?"

"I'm outside your door."

"What?"

Olivia stood up from the couch, running to the door. She opened it, as she hugged Fitz, walking backwards into her apartment.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, smiling.

"There's something that I need to tell you."

"Is it what you've been trying to tell me for a couple days now?" she asked as he nodded.

"Sit down." he ordered.

"Okay?" she laughed, as she did what she was told.

"Livvie, I don't know how to tell you this. But you need to hear this from me. Just remember that I love you. I love you so much and I will give up anything for you."

"Fitz what is going on? Just tell me."

"Okay. First off, I lied about what happened between Jake and I."

"What do you mean?"

"Jake and I fought. Not physically of course. But we had an argument, mainly about you. He said something to me, which has bothered me and tore me apart since that day."

"And what is that?"

He sighed. "Let me start from the way beginning. Over 20 years ago, I was in the Navy, you know that. There was a mission called Operation Remington."

"I know. I've heard some of it. Not a lot, but please continue."

"I was supposed to be flying the plane, but I got called to do another mission…in Iceland."

"Iceland?"

He nodded. "I was instructed to shoot down a plane. I didn't know anything about it. I was just following my orders."

"Okay? What's so bad about shooting down a plane? Didn't you do that almost every day?"

"Yes but Liv…" he stopped and sighed. "I don't know how to tell you this."

"Please, just tell me. You can trust me."

"Livvie...the plane was your mothers."

Her heart stopped as tears filled her eyes.

"What?" she gulped.

"I'm so sorry Olivia. I didn't know it was your mother until the other day when Jake said something about it." She didn't say anything. "Livvie, please say something."

"Get out." she whispered.

"What?"

"GET OUT!" she yelled as she started crying.

"Olivia listen to me. I love you. You know that. I didn't know that your mother was on that plane. I was young and eager. I did what I was told to do. I had no idea that I was the reason that over 300 people lost their lives, including your mom. If I would've known what I was shooting down…I'm sorry Liv. Please, I love you. So much."

"You killed my mother!"

"I didn't know your mother was on that plane! I didn't know you then! I was a different person! I know that this is hard for you. I know that you hate me right now. But you said that no matter what I did, you would always forgive me."

"How can you justify killing my mom? I always just thought it was an accident. But it's your fault that I lost my mother when I was twelve. It's your fault that she hasn't gotten to see me become the woman that I am. Thanks to you, she'll never see me get married, have children of my own, nothing! Because of you! I don't care if you were just following orders. You killed 300 innocent people. No actually, you killed 301."

He looked at her, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Verna. I see that you have no remorse for killing people."

"No remorse? No remorse!? I have spent the past couple of days crying and beating myself up. I cried in Cyrus's arms. Cyrus! How do you think I feel finding out 20 years later that I'm responsible for 300 deaths? I'm not trying to make myself look innocent, but cut me some slack."

"Cut you some slack?" she started crying harder and harder. "You. Killed. My. Mother. How do you expect me to ever look at you the same way? I got sent from boarding school to boarding school after she died. My whole life, I felt like I was unwanted. My dad made me feel like I was unwanted. There is not a day that goes by that I don't wonder what my life could've been like if my mother wouldn't have died. I wouldn't be who I am today. I wouldn't be so emotionally unstable. I would have a mother!"

"Liv, hear me out. Please? Just...listen to me."

He knealed down in front of her, placing his hand on her knee. "Olivia Pope, I love you. What I did is unforgivable, I know. I am so incredibly sorry. I was told to take down a plane, so I did. It was my job, I was following orders. I had no idea that your mother was on that plane. If I would've known that it was a passenger plane, I wouldn't have done it. Killing innocent people is against my morals. I love you so much Liv. The past couple days have been hell for me. I haven't ate, I haven't slept, all I've thought about was that I'm about to lose the love of my life because of something I did when I was 20 some years old. I will do anything in my power to make this right. I can't lose you Olivia. You're the reason I breathe. You're my everything. I'm not trying to justify what I did. Just let me earn your forgiveness, please?"

"All you could think about was that you were going to lose the love of your life? All I can think about is that the love of my life killed my mother! I understand you were just following orders, but my mother lost her life because of it. You can apologize all you want, but apologizing is not going to bring her back. Nothing you can say or do can bring her back. Unless you can alter time and take what you did back, there is no way that I can EVER forgive you. Now leave."

Olivia stood up, walking over towards the door. Fitz just stared at her from where he stood.

He sighed, seeing her look very serious at the door. He walked over to her.

"Sweet baby." he whispered, attempting to caress her face.

"Please, don't...touch me." she said, opening the door.

Tom and Hal stood outside as they turned around.

"Goodbye Livvie." he said as he walked out of her apartment.

She didn't answer him as she just slammed the door. She started crying profusely, slowly falling to the ground. The love of her life killed her mother. After everything they had been through, she never thought that this would be the reason they ended. She cried harder and harder, more than she ever did before. She couldn't help but think that Fitzgerald Grant was the reason that everything happened to her in her life.

He was the reason that her mother died, she was sent to boarding school, she lost touch with her father. He was also the reason she finally fell in love, wanted to settle down, and live happily ever after.

Fitzgerald Grant shaped her whole life 20 years ago without even knowing it, in more ways than one.

* * *

_Sooooo...? Reactions? Thoughts? Criticism? Leave it in a review!_

_I hope you all enjoyed it! If there's anything I missed or anything you'd like to see next chapter, let me know!_

_Have a great day! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews on the last chapter! I was overwhelmed and extremely happy! I'm really excited for this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it as well! :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_*Two Days Later*_

"Liv!" Jake yelled, banging on her door. "Olivia! I know you're in there." He kept banging. "No one's heard from you in two days. If you don't let me in, I'll kick down the door."

"What?!" she yelled, opening the door.

"Look who finally answered."

"Leave me alone." she said, as he walked into her apartment.

"Excuse me, what part of leave me alone don't you understand?"

"I've left you alone for almost a week now. Huck called me and said that no one's heard from you in two days. I was worried so I came to check on you."

"As you can see, I'm fine. You can leave now."

"Olivia, stop. What is wrong?"

"It is none of your business."

"What the hell did I do to receive the cold shoulder Liv? I've done nothing but be there for you every time your precious boyfriend did something wrong. I'm tired of playing second fiddle."

"Why didn't you tell me about my mother?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't act fucking stupid Jake! You told Fitz that he killed my mother."

"He told you about that?"

"Yes he did. But apparently you've known longer than he has. So tell me, if you care about me so much, why do you continue to lie to me and why didn't you tell me yourself?"

"Because it was his mistake to own up to. You didn't need to hear it from me. You deserved to hear it from the man himself. Don't get mad at me for something that he did. Being pissed at me isn't going to bring her back."

"Get the hell out of my apartment." she ordered.

"Liv, no. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just tired that no matter what I do, Fitz always comes out on top. He is married, I'm not. He leaves you and puts you through hell and I don't. He kills your mother, and he's still better than me! What can I do? Nothing I do is ever good enough. I know you love him. I know how hard it is to love someone else when you're still in love with someone. But I can give you so much more than him. I can be there for you, love you, protect you. If I could bring your mother back, I would. If I could go back in time and stop Fitz from going to Iceland, I would. But I can't. All I can do is be here for you now."

"I can't do this!" she yelled. "I'm so damn confused. I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that Fitz is responsible for my mother's death. I can't come up with a logical reason as to why the government would order to shoot her plane down. I just…oh my God."

"What Liv?"

"My dad. It all makes sense now." she said, running around the apartment grabbing her things.

"What's going on?"

"I need to see my father."

"I'll come with you."

"No, I need to do this alone."

* * *

"What did you do to my mother?" Olivia yelled at Rowan/Eli as he opened the door to his house.

"Olivia, good to see you too. Come in dear."

"Answer me!" she yelled.

"Come. In." he ordered, as she did what she was told.

"Why did you order Fitz to kill mom?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fitzgerald Grant shot down mothers plan on government orders. I've been trying to figure out why they would do so for the past two days. It was a passenger plane, not a threat. The only thing I can come up with is that it was you. You had my mother, your wife, killed."

"You do NOT come in to my house and start making accusations. What did I tell you before? Do not push me."

"Just tell me! What could mom possibly have done to you to make you hate her so much? What did she do to deserve to die?"

"She had an affair!" he yelled.

Olivia was taken aback. "What?"

"Nine and a half months before you were born, she was screwing someone behind my back. Then, she suddenly became pregnant, claiming that it was mine. It wasn't impossible, considering we were married, so I never doubted her. Two weeks before the plane accident, I found out that she had been carrying out an extramarital affair since before you were born. I did a DNA test on us that you didn't know about. Those tests proved that you are not my daughter. I was furious. I wanted revenge. Your mother and her lover were taking a trip to Iceland. Your mother claimed it was "for business." I knew damn well that it was not. So I ordered the Navy's best pilot to do my dirty work."

"I…I can't believe this."

"Olivia, I was a different person back then. I was a mean, vengeful person."

"You still are! How can you say you were a different person? You're still mean and vengeful. You're not…you're not even my father!" she yelled, tears filling up her eyes.

"Who has supported you for 32 years? Who paid your law school debts? Who paid for boarding schools? Who protects you? Who has loved you? I have! Not no one else."

"You're right. You have supported me. You did pay my school loans. You sent me from boarding school to boarding school. But Fitz…Fitz protects me and loves me. He treats me better than anyone ever has. He is more of a man than you will ever be! And what you made him do…you ruined him! He has regretted what he's done since he found out. You made him kill 300 innocent people because you were jealous. I was so mad at him. I have hated him for the past two days. But you're the one that I should hate. You're the one that I should never have any contact with again. You're not even my real father! I hate you, I despise you, and I never want to be bothered with you again." she said, walking towards the door.

"You walk out of my life and Fitzgerald Grant is a dead man!" She slowly turned back around. "That's what I thought. Sit down."

She did what she was told.

"You forget how powerful I am Olivia. You forget how if I want someone gone, they mysteriously disappear. I got Jake out of that hole and I can easily put him right back there. I gave Huck back to you, I can take him back just as well. I already made him kill again. I'm sure I can find him a nice new job doing what he loves."

"Don't you dare. Huck is a good guy. He doesn't deserve that. Don't punish the people that mean the most to me because I want nothing to do with you."

"Then let's make a deal. You pretend like none of this ever happened. You continue to not talk to the President and Sunday dinners are still on the table."

She took a deep breath. If she wanted to keep the men in her life safe, she had to make a huge sacrifice.

"Deal."

* * *

_Thoughts? Concerns? Hope you all liked it! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you so much for all of the amazing reviews on the last chapter. I'm so glad you guys liked that little twist. This chapter also has a couple twists, so I hope you enjoy it._

_Also, what about that episode last night? Crazy right? I was so mad after it was over, but then realized it will all work out in the end. It always does. :)_

* * *

"She's onto us." Rowan said, talking to someone on the phone.

"What did you tell her?"

"Just a little white lie. I'm hoping that it will put a stop to her investigating this."

"Eli, don't you think she should know?"

"No. She can never know. The truth could hurt her more than anything."

The person on the phone sighed. "You're right. Just continue to keep her safe."

"I will. Good night." he said as he hung up.

As soon as he got off of the phone, he dialed Cyrus's number.

"Cyrus Beene." Cyrus answered.

"Do you have everything in control at the White House?"

"I'm not quite sure. Fitz has been very distant, cold, and mean. He's been drinking a lot. Not sleeping. It's bad."

"Good. That's the way I want it."

"I don't understand. Fitz didn't kill Olivia's mom. Why do you want him and Liv to believe he did?"

"So the truth never comes out. This way, they both quit looking, Olivia stops talking to him, and I am a happy camper."

Cyrus instantly became outraged. Yeah he wasn't Fitz and Olivia's biggest fan, but he loved both of them and wanted them to be happy. He hated seeing them so broken and upset.

"Is that fair?"

"When did you suddenly start caring about those two?"

"I always have. They are both my friends. I care what happens to them."

"You need to decide what's more important, your precious friends or this presidency. Take your pick Cyrus."

He sighed. "The presidency. You know that."

"Good. Your job is to now make sure that the President doesn't completely fall off the rocker."

"I don't think you understand. The only way he will be happy is if he has Olivia. You think that I can just snap my fingers and make him fine? He loves that woman. There is no Fitz without Olivia."

"Make it happen!" he yelled, pissed off. "Or I will handle it myself. Trust me, you don't want me to handle it, cause if I have to, there will be no Fitz."

Cyrus gulped. He hated when Rowan threatened him. "Yes sir."

"Great. Have a good night Cyrus."

* * *

"Mr. President, may I come in?" Cyrus asked, standing at the door to the Oval Office.

Cyrus was very disturbed after that phone call. He knew going into his office that he was going to have to play good cop and bad cop. He wanted to show that he cared about Fitz and Olivia, but he couldn't show that he cared too much.

"When have you ever asked before?" Fitz answered, very sarcastically.

Cyrus laughed. "That is true. How are you?"

"How does it look? You were right. You're always right."

Fitz put his head down, taking another drink of Scotch.

"I wish I wasn't sir. But…you can't go down this rabbit hole again. I know Liv isn't talking to you. I know that hurts. But…you have to step up and be a man. You are the President of the United States. You shouldn't be sitting here sulking because your girlfriend won't talk to you. You should be doing presidential things. We should be talking re-election strategies. Strap on those presidential balls that you have and show America what you can do."

Fitz was tired. Tired of being yelled at, judged, and controlled. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard that correctly."

"I don't want to be President anymore. I thought that was blatantly obvious. This job has taken 10 years off of my life. I'm tired of constantly being judged and told what to do."

"What did you expect? You knew what the costs of being President was. Did you think that this was going to be some walk in the park? You're constantly in the spotlight. That's no surprise. You're just upset because your girlfriend hates you for killing her mother. Once again, what did you expect?! You killed her mother. You can't just expect her to be like 'Oh, it's okay Fitz. I still love you.' It doesn't work like that. You made a mistake. Now you're going to have to live with it, without her. Be a fucking man for once. Win this election on your own. Show the world how great Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third is. Be the best President that this country has ever seen. Cause you have it in you. I know you do. I'll make sure that Operation Remington never gets out but you have to promise to let it go. Let the past go, let Operation Remington go, and let Liv go. Face it, Jake's a better man for her anyways."

Fitz was fuming with anger. He wanted to punch the daylights out of Cyrus. His face was red and he was taking short breaths.

"Don't you ever mention Liv's name to me again. I don't want to hear her name out of your mouth. Don't bring up Operation Remington, don't bring up Jake, don't bring up anything. The past is the past correct? It's time to start acting like it. We'll talk re-election strategies in the morning, but for now, get out."

Cyrus was taken aback, hurt, and pleased at the same time.

"Yes sir. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

"What happened?" Jake asked, as Olivia walked into her apartment.

She couldn't believe that she had just agreed to pretend that she never heard what her father had told her. She wanted nothing more than to be done with him and call Fitz to tell him that she forgave him. Not completely, but more than she did before. But now, she had to continue to live a lie.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked.

"I figured you were going to need someone to talk to."

"No, I don't. You can leave now."

She walked past him into her bedroom.

"Olivia stop!" he yelled. "I already told you that I am tired of being walked on by you. I am not a doormat. If there's any chance of us being together, you need to stop treating me the way that you do."

"I'm sorry, I thought I made myself perfectly clear when I've kicked you out how many times this week? I understand that you want to be here for me, I truly appreciate it. But I need some space. I'm not used to someone hovering over me all of the god damn time. So please, if I need you, I'll call you. Until then, you can show yourself out."

He sighed. "There's going to come a day when you need me Olivia Pope, and I'm not going to be there."

He started walking to the door, when her heard her start crying.

"Olivia, I'm sorry." he said, turning around.

"It's not just you. It's…everything. I can't handle this. I am so broken right now. My father is a psycho who ordered to have my mom killed, Fitz is the one that did it, I care about you but want you gone at the same time, I just…I don't know what to do."

He walked over towards the couch. "Olivia, sit down. Listen to me, okay? I'm not trying to stalk you or constantly be up your ass. I just want to protect you. I am so in love with you, Liv. You're amazing. Everything about you is just…amazing. I'm not worried about getting in your pants or anything like that. I just want to be here for you. I want to be the person that you can turn to. I want to be a shoulder to cry on. I want you to feel loved like you've never felt loved before. I know that you and Fitz have something special, but come on. He's done so many bad things to you and just in general. He's not the man that you think he is. I know I'm not him. I can't make you feel the same way he does, but I can try, right? You deserve so much more. If he gets re-elected, that's another four years that you two can't be together. You have someone right in front of you that promises to be with you, stand by you, protect you, and love you. Just let me be that person."

"I'm scared." she whispered, tears in her eyes.

He looked down at her and licked his lips. "Why?"

"I'm afraid something is going to happen to you. I'm afraid that at any moment, you can be killed by B613. My dad makes it impossible for me to be with anyone. I just…what if it doesn't work out? My father will kill you, for more reasons than one. I just…don't want anything to happen to you."

"Olivia, I promise. I am here to stay. I will talk to your father. There's a reason I'm here, and it's because he knows that you're being protected. Just let me try to fix things. I won't be going anywhere. I will never leave you Olivia."

She leaned her head up and kissed him. They started making out, but Jake cut it off.

"No Liv. Just…let me hold you. That's all I want. Lay your head right here." He said, tapping his heart. "You can cry, scream, whatever. I will hold you until you feel better. Then, we will go in your room and cuddle, and eventually fall asleep. Does that sound like a plan?"

"It sounds amazing Jake. Thank you."

* * *

_Who do you think was on the phone with Rowan/Eli? Did I make you guys want to vomit with the Olake scene? I hope you all enjoyed it. Thoughts, concerns, criticism, etc. is all greatly appreciated in reviews. _

_Thanks and have a great weekend! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Once again, thank you everyone for the amazing reviews. I finally hit 100 which is a very exciting thing. I hope you all continue to enjoy this journey! I've never been so inspired to write. It's an amazing feeling. _

_I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! :)_

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

"Olivia Pope." she said, answering her phone.

"Liv! How are you?"

"What do you want Cy?"

"A man can't call one of his dear friends without needing something?"

"I've known you long enough. That's not how you operate."

"Well prepare to be surprised Olivia Pope, I'm just calling to ask you to go out to lunch with me. It's been a while."

"I'm not sure if I can."

"Liv, I know things with you and Fitz are bad right now. But I miss you and I'm worried about you. Please, have lunch with a dear friend who could have a heart attack at any moment and you'll never get the chance to…"

"Alright Cyrus. I'll see you at noon at our usual place." she agreed, interrupting him in the process.

"Sounds good." he said, cheerily.

She hung up the phone. As much as she didn't want to go, she had to know how Fitz was doing.

"Hey Jake!" she yelled to her bedroom where Jake was getting out of the shower.

"Yeah?" he yelled back.

"I'm having lunch with Cyrus in an hour. You're welcome to stay here and do whatever."

He walked into the living room. "Do you remember what happened the last time I stayed here alone? I don't think that's a good idea. Besides, I have some errands to run anyway. Take your time doing whatever. Just give me a call or a text when you're home and we'll go from there."

She smiled and kissed him. "Thank you. You've been really great these past two weeks. If it wasn't for you…I don't know what I would've done."

"I told you Liv, I'm here. Always."

"I know. Thank you."

* * *

Olivia walked into the restaurant as she saw Cyrus staring at his phone screen.

"Good afternoon Cyrus."

Cyrus looked up and saw her, as he stood up, kissed her on the cheek, and pulled her chair out for her.

"Liv! Oh how I've missed you."

She sat down as he pushed her in. "Thank you. How are you?"

"Oh I'm swell. The more important question is how are _you?"_

"I'm fine Cy. I'm trying to stay happy. I'm actually in somewhat of a relationship with Jake."

"Reeeally?" he asked, holding it out. "That's…interesting. Are you happy?"

"Like I said, I'm trying."

"Liv, I just want you to know that I do care about you. I know I may not show it sometimes," She gave him a look that just screamed 'bullshit' "Okay, a lot of the times, but I really do. If you ever need to talk about your life or about…him, I'm here for you."

"How is he?" she asked, completely ignoring what he said.

"Better, I think. I yelled at him a couple weeks ago. He wasn't eating, sleeping, and he was drinking like he did the last time you two didn't talk. But he seems to have straightened up. He's still quiet. You can tell he's hurt. But…he's better."

She just nodded. "Good. I'm glad."

"You're not mad at him anymore?"

"I can't discuss this with you."

"Liv, he told me what he did. I know why you're mad at him." She didn't say anything. "That man cried in my arms. I've never seen him so upset. All he was worried about was losing you. Fitz is nothing without you. I'm sorry that I forget that sometimes. I'm just trying to do what is right for America."

"What about what is right for us? You're lucky to have the opportunity to marry the man that you love. What if everything was standing in your way of that? Imagine how that feels. That's how Fitz and I have felt for almost 4 years. I don't want to discuss this anymore. I didn't come here to talk about America or Fitz. So change the subject, or I'm leaving."

Cyrus sighed. "How's everything at Pope and Associates?"

* * *

"Captain Ballard, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. It's about Olivia."

"What about her?" Rowan asked.

"I know you are not too fond of me after what happened, but your daughter is scared."

"Scared of what?"

"That you're going to hurt me or her. She's afraid that at any moment you or someone else is going to take me down. And sir, that kind of scares me as well. But I love your daughter. I am in love with your daughter. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She's the reason that I survived being in that hole. She's everything to me. I want to protect her and be there for her. But she won't fully commit to me because she thinks that you're going to have me killed at any time. So I'm here asking if you would allow me the chance to be with her, keep her safe, make her feel loved. She deserves it sir, so much. Just give me the chance."

Rowan got a small grin on his face. "I appreciate you coming here. No one's ever talked to me about her like that before. I commend you for your actions. I promise I will not try to kill you. But as a father, know that if you hurt her, there will be consequences."

He laughed. "I respect that sir. I just want to give her a shot at normal."

"Then a shot is what she'll get. Just make sure she continues not to have contact with the President."

"They haven't spoken in weeks sir."

"Great. That's what I like to hear. Keep it that way. Keep her safe and away from him, and we'll have zero problems. Got it?"

Jake stuck his hand out to shake Rowans. "Yes sir, we do. Thank you."

"No…thank you."

* * *

Olivia sat on the couch as she drank her wine and watched the television. The lunch with Cyrus today just made Olivia miss Fitz even more. She wanted nothing more than to call him, tell him she forgave him, and everything would be good again. But she also had a thing with Jake right now, so she wasn't in the position to do so.

She lay her head back as she heard a phone ring.

_"It can't be."_ she whispered.

It was the Fitz phone. She hesitantly stood up and ran to her bedroom where it was stashed in one of her night stands. She grabbed it and quickly answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi."

* * *

_Doesn't everyone love cliffhangers? :) _


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey everybody! I am so sorry about the delay. I've been really busy with college and had an extreme case of writers block. For some reason, I'm starting to run out of ideas. So if you guys have any, just let me know in a review or whatever you wish._

_Hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)_

* * *

"Hi." he whispered.

"Hi." she spoke softly.

The line went silent.

"I'm sorry for calling. I know you probably don't want to hear from me."

She didn't answer him. She was still in shock that she was talking to him right now.

"I'm so sorry Livvie. I know you don't want to hear it, but I am."

"Why are you calling?" she asked.

"I miss you…I just needed to hear your voice again. I'm sorry, I'll hang up. I shouldn't have called."

"No, don't!" she exclaimed. "I don't mind."

"You don't?"

"I hear you've been quite upset. Not eating or sleeping. You're drinking again."

Everything she said was spoken as a statement, not a question.

"Not as bad as the last time. Cyrus yelled at me."

She laughed. "Good. You can't be doing that."

"It's the only way I know how to deal with the pain….with losing you."

A tear formed in her eye as she remembered what her father had told her. She wasn't allowed to talk to him. She had to forget about it, forget about him.

"We can't do this."

"Do what? Talk?"

"Yes. It's…I'm sorry but we can't. I'm glad you're doing better."

"Livvie, all I want to know is if you forgive me. We don't ever have to speak again if you don't want to, I just need to know that you forgive me."

She heard the door unlocking, indicating that Jake was coming home.

"I...I have to go."

"Jake's back?" She didn't say anything. "I'll take that as a yes. Goodbye Olivia."

She hung up the phone.

"Were you talking to the President?"

"No, of course not. It was just Cyrus making sure I got home alright."

"Liv, I know when you're lying. You wouldn't look so upset and confused if it was Cyrus."

"Well it was. I don't need to explain myself to you."

"I know you don't. It's just that you talking to the President could cause problems."

"You think I don't know that Jake? I've known that for four years!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. How was lunch with Cyrus?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to go take a bath." she said, getting up off of the couch.

"Would you like me to join you?" he asked.

"No. Could you actually do me a favor and go stay at your place tonight? I need some time to myself."

"Uh yeah, sure. Whatever you want."

"Thank you."

She kissed him on the cheek and walked over to the door as she opened it.

"If you need anything…"

"I'll call you. Promise."

He smiled and kissed her as he left. Olivia went and relaxed in the bath tub, thinking about her phone call with Fitz. She wanted nothing more than to keep talking to him, tell him that she forgave him. But she knew what could happen if she did. She had to keep him safe.

She made a deal with the devil and now she had to stick to it.

* * *

"Mellie, come in." Fitz said as Mellie walked into the Oval Office.

"Did you invite me here to yell at me some more?"

"No. But I'm sure that's what's going to happen after you read over these." he answered, handed her papers.

"What is this?"

"Read it."

She quickly skimmed over it, realizing just what they were. "Divorce papers? You can't be serious!"

"Oh I am. I've had it. Cyrus told me to start using my presidential balls, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Starting with this. I am tired of being blackmailed and stuck in this marriage with you. I understand you love being First Lady, but don't you want to experience actual love? It makes no sense for you to keep hanging on when it is so obvious that we can't stand each other. I told you before what my plan was. We can do this amicably. You can start your own political career and I will back you 110%. We can both come out smelling like roses. Or we can do this the hard way and things become nasty. Too bad you don't have any leverage over me anymore. Defiance is out, Operation Remington is out, my infidelity is out, there's nothing left for you to blackmail me with. So it's up to you, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"Why are you doing this? Olivia doesn't want you! She hates you! You think that divorcing me is going to make her want to be with you? Ha! You're an idiot! That whore has finally realized that…."

"Do not talk about Olivia like that! Leave. Her. Alone. This is not about her anymore. You're right, she hates me. There's probably no chance of us repairing our relationship. So this is all about me. I am tired of this. I don't understand why you continue to put up with it. Most wives would be gone by now, why aren't you?"

She didn't answer, just looked away.

"Listen Mellie, I promise, everything will go smoothly if you just agree to it. I will write these promises down and sign them. We need to start doing things that are right for us."

"What about the re-election? This is going to kill your chances."

"If it does, so be it. I'm going to try my hardest to win as a single dad who puts his family first. But if America doesn't want that then…I'm done. I have come to terms with it. It's something I can deal with."

She sighed. "You have no idea what I have given up to be here for you. What your father did to…"

_"Shit."_ she thought. "_Don't open those can of worms."_

But maybe if she told him, he wouldn't be so quick to divorce her.

"What my father did to what, Mellie?"

"Me." she whispered angrily.

"What are you talking about?"

She started crying.

"Mel, please tell me."

She put her head down and took a deep breath. "Your father…raped me."

Fitz's heart stopped as anger spread throughout his body. "He what?"

"Don't make me say it again."

He grabbed her hand. "When?"

"15 years ago. Before you ran for Governor."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"It's not something that you can easily bring up in a conversation."

Her hand in his, he walked her over to the couch and sat her down.

"I am so incredibly sorry. If I would've known about this…God I can't stand that man. And you constantly had to be around him too. How did you do it?"

"I loved you. I wanted you to be great."

He took her hand and kissed it. "Mellie, I am so so sorry. I don't even know what to say. I admire your courage and strength."

"Then don't do this Fitz. Don't divorce me. We can be us again. Olivia's out of the picture. You know that I love you and have sacrificed so much for you. Just…let's give this another try. Think about how you felt about me 15 years ago. Do you think we could ever get back to that?"

"I don't know." he said.

She put her head down.

"But maybe we can try."

She looked up and smiled, slowly leaning in to kiss him. At first, he pulled away, but then he welcomed it. It was fast, ending as quickly as it started.

"I love you Fitz. I always have and I always will."

He embraced her, holding her tight. He still didn't love her. He probably never will. But for now, after hearing what his disgusting father did to his wife, she needed him. After everything she had done for him, he owed it to her. But he still couldn't help but wish that it was Olivia in his arms.

If only she could forgive him. He wouldn't be feeling trapped with no way out in his marriage and his presidency.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

* * *

_I know ya'll are probably mad about that ending, but after Thursday's episode, I understood Mellie better. I don't hate her as much. I'm not sure if she will ever tell Fitz on the show, but in my story, I decided it would be best._

_Once again, if any of you have any ideas or anything you'd like to see, let me know! :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Once again, I am so sorry for the delay! I have been extremely busy and haven't had the time to sit down and write. _

_This chapter has quite a lot of cussing, so be prepared. I hope you all like it. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

Olivia awoke the next morning to a phone call.

"Hello?" she asked groggily.

She didn't even notice which phone she actually picked up.

"Hi."

She sat straight up, now wide awake. "I told you not to call. I can't talk to you."

"Can't or won't? Livvie, please just give me another chance. It's all I'm asking for. I love you."

"So what?"

The line went silent.

"You are a stranger to me. Do not call me again." she said, pressing the END button on her phone.

She sighed. She hated treating him like that, especially when she truly did forgive him. In order to keep him safe and get him to stop calling, she had to go along with this charade. She wanted so badly to be able to tell him why she couldn't talk to him, but she couldn't. It hurt her so bad inside, but there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

_Two Days Later_

"Anything on the mother?" Fitz asked one of his trusted workers, Mike.

"Not much to find. Before dying on Global 522, Maya Pope worked as a secretary to a venture capitalist named Neal Hastings. One child, Olivia. Husband Elijah, eight years her senior. Works at the Smithsonian, hard guy to get a picture of. But I finally found an old copy of his museum badge."

He saw the picture of her father, instantly recognizing him. "Her father? That's him?"

"That's him."

He stared at the picture, not believing what this told him.

"Anything else sir?"

"No thank you Mike. That will be all."

Mike nodded his head as he walked out of the Oval Office.

He threw the papers down in anger. How could she not tell him? Her father was the head of B613, the man who's been controlling him for over twenty years. He was the stranger to her? No, she was the stranger to him. He couldn't wrap his head around it.

"So I was thinking, we should…" Mellie walked into the room, stopping mid-sentence when she saw an angry Fitz.

"Fitz, dear, what's wrong?"

He got up and walked over to his desk. "Nothing."

"Really?"

She looked down and saw papers scattered.

"What are these?" she asked, picking them up.

"Leave those alone!" he yelled, standing up, but he was too late.

"You have a file on Olivia? You're having her followed?"

He didn't say anything. Anger spread throughout her body.

"Answer me!" she yelled.

"You already have the answer to your question so I don't know why you're getting loud with me."

"I thought we were reconnecting. I thought this thing with Olivia was over? But how could I be so stupid? I should've known that you and her will never be over. No matter how much she hates you and wants nothing to do with you, you're still going to pine over the whore."

"She is not a fucking whore for the last god damn time! Give it a rest!"

"You give it a rest Fitz! She doesn't want you. You murdered her mom. Every time she looks at you, that's all she's going to think about. You're so damn naïve. You really think she'll come back to you? All she ever does is leave you in the first place. Who has been here for you for over twenty years? Who has sacrificed everything for you? Who…"

"Carried on an affair with my father after he raped you?" Her face went pale. "Yeah, that's what I thought. I also found out something else. After you told me what he did to you, which was right around the time that you got pregnant with Gerry, I had a paternity test done. Turns out, I'm not his father. He's my brother. My brother Mellie! The kid that I have raised for fifteen years, my first born son, is my fucking brother!"

"That's not my fault! Gerry is the one who raped me!"

"I'm not saying you let it happen, but you still had an affair with him after it happened. You are disgusting. And you call Liv the whore? Who still fucks the person that raped them? Who still can be in the same room with them?"

"I did it for you!"

"Oh, so you continued to sleep with my father for me? I want the damn divorce Mellie. I have so much leverage over you now that it would be in your best interest to do so."

"Fine. But just know that I am not doing this for you. I'm doing this because I am tired of being there for you while "the whore who shall not be named' can fuck you, leave you, and hurt you. I am done being treated like shit by you. You're a lousy husband and an even lousier friend. All I ever wanted was for you to treat me with respect. But you can't even do that. You're a murderous, naïve, piece of shit President. Good luck winning a second term. It's never going to happen."

She stormed out of the office, as Fitz fumed with anger. This was all too much to handle in one day. First Olivia and now Mellie. He couldn't win.

* * *

Olivia was sitting on her couch eating popcorn and drinking wine, per usual. The past couple of days she had been trying to not think about Fitz and live a somewhat normal life. She even went on a date with Jake, which ended very well, in her opinion. She kept telling herself that she couldn't think about or talk to Fitz, but in a way she was hoping that that he would call her. Him calling meant he still cared and was still thinking about her.

She heard a knock on the door, as she sat her things down. She walked over, not even bothering to look through the peephole.

She opened the door, where Fitzgerald Grant stood, demanding to be let in.

* * *

_Thoughts? :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm really excited about this chapter guys! I used a lot of the dialogue from the episode because it was just that good. I hope you all enjoy it! :)_

* * *

"What are you doing here?" she asked as he barged into her apartment. "Excuse me, who the hell do you think you are?"

She saw that he had something in his hand, a picture or something. When he noticed she saw it, he held it up as her heart stopped. She angrily grabbed it out of his hand.

"Where did you get this?"

"I think the better question is when were you going to tell me?"

"If I told you about him, if you knew who I was, you would have run in the other direction."

"I wouldn't have run, Liv. I would've protected you. I just wish you would've told me, trusted me."

"My father is not a subject I discuss…ever. When I met you I didn't even feel like I had a father. And how would I have told you? How could I find the right words? Nice to meet you Governor Grant, my father runs the nations' top secret government spy organization. That's not something you generally tell someone when you first meet them."

"That was exactly what you should have told me because I was going to be President and that was information I needed to know!"

"I didn't know you were going to be President!"

"Oh that's right. You didn't believe I was going to win. Well how bout after you fixed the election? Maybe you could've told me then? Or how about after I told you I was in love with you? How bout after I tried to give up the White House for you? You know who I am Liv. You know everything about me."

"Not everything!" she yelled, pointing at him.

"Everything I could legally tell you!" he yelled. She took a step back. "You know who I am and you're just this bundle of dirty little secrets. You call me the stranger? No, I believe that's you."

"With one order you shot down a plane that carried 329 people! I didn't tell you who my dad was so I'm the stranger? If he finds out you're here…"

She looked down at the ground as he just stared at her.

"You're the one who needs protecting." she whispered. "I fixed the election, he's my father…I ruined you!"

"You didn't ruin me Liv. You're everything to me. I'm sorry about jumping down your throat about your father. It just hurt. The only thing I have ever hid from you are the things that are confidential with the government. Other than that, I'm an open book. Why can't you be?"

"My father is the head of B613, why do you think I'm so closed off? My mother died when I was 12, because of you, I might add. After that, my father shipped me off to boarding school and never really came around again until after college. Everyone I have ever loved has left me."

"I'm not going to leave you, ever."

"You're married. You're the President. By definition, you're gone. You're not around."

"I won't be married for very long."

"Oh I'm sure. You know how many times I've heard that? Give me a break."

"Mellie and I are getting a divorce."

She froze. Her mouth dropped a little bit, tears slightly filling her eyes. "For…real?"

He stepped closer to her. "For real."

"How did you get her to agree to that?"

"Some things have come up that I'd rather not talk about right now. I'll tell you…eventually. Just…I don't want to think about it."

She nodded. "Okay, but you need to leave. My father will hurt you if he finds out you're here."

"Let him. We can worry about that in the morning. Tonight? Let's just…reconnect."

He pulled her into his arms and started to sing a song. _"Tonight I'm gonna give in one last time. Wrap you strong in this arms of mine. Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow."_

She was shocked, but smiled as she continued the song. _"We're like fire and gasoline, I'm no good for you, you're no good for me. We only bring each other tears and sorrow." _

They then sang in unison. _"But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow." _

"Do you remember when we first heard that song?" he asked.

She nodded as he wiped a tear from her eye. "We were in the cabin at Camp David, laying in each others arms. That song came on and it fit us so well. My heart stops every time I hear it."

"It doesn't have to be the song that fits us anymore. I'm going to get a divorce and we'll follow your plan that you made up before. We can do this."

"But my father…"

"Your father needs to be stopped. And I want you to know before I stop him. I want you to hear me when I say that I love you, no matter what happens."

She nodded. "I know. Do you what have to do."

"We'll worry about it in the morning, but right now…"

He slowly moved his lips to hers as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. As it grew more intense, they found their way to the bedroom, never letting each other go.

They didn't care what the repercussions were. Just like the song, they were going to love each other like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

"Rowan…he's here."

"Who's where?"

"The President. He's at Liv's apartment."

Rowan sighed. "I knew she wouldn't listen to me. You know your orders Jake. See it through."

"Yes sir. I won't let you down."

"Very good. Call me when it's handled."

* * *

_The song that they say sang was "Tomorrow" by Chris Young. I thought it fit them very well. I'm not sure if that was a little OOC or not, but just go with it._

_Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you thought. :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_I wanted to get one last chapter in before the holiday, and it's a good one. I hope you all enjoy it! :)_

* * *

"Mmm. I missed you." he whispered, kissing her collarbone.

"I missed you too." she said, as he continued to kiss her body all over. "Are you going to tell me why Mellie agreed to a divorce?"

He sighed, stopping the kisses.

"I'm sorry Fitz. If you don't want to tell me…"

"No, it's okay. Gerry…isn't my son."

"What?" she asked, sitting up and looking at him.

"He's…my brother." She just looked at him, confused. "Big Gerry ra…" He stopped his sentence, trying to get what he was trying to say out without his voice catching. "He raped Mellie."

She gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Our first born son is his. Not mine. I've been raising my own brother for fifteen years. I feel like I'm in a damn soap opera. And you want to know the worst part? Mellie carried on a relationship with him after it. The man who raped her…became her mister. How sick is that?"

She grabbed his hand. "I am so sorry. I had no idea."

"I know you didn't. Neither did I. I planned on filing for divorce way before today, but when she told me what Gerry did to her…I felt bad. My father raped the woman that I was in love with at the time. I felt like there was no way that I could divorce her. She gave up so much for me. I thought I owed her. But the next day I started thinking. He did that to her fifteen years ago. Mellie became pregnant fifteen years ago. We had tried for so long to conceive, and then all the sudden she was pregnant. I had a DNA test done with Gerry, proving that he is in fact not my son."

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to tell him?"

"No, of course not. By all intense purposes, that boy is my son. He will always be my son. I'm not going to humiliate him like that by telling him that his grandfather is actually his father and his father is actually his brother. I don't think he could ever look at me the same."

She looked at him, tears filling her eyes. "Livvie, what's wrong?"

"There's something you should know."

"What is it?"

"Rowan…isn't my real father."

He stared at her, laughing a little bit. "What?"

"He told me that my mother had an affair with another man. That's why he ordered you to shoot the plane down. They were on that plane together. I'm not supposed to have any contact with you or tell anyone about this or…he'll kill you, Jake, and Huck."

"He's not getting anywhere near me. I'll have Jake and Huck watched. I can protect you."

"You have no idea what he is capable of."

"I think I have a pretty good idea."

She started crying. "Sweet baby, what's wrong?"

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." he replied, smiling.

"Why is our relationship so toxic? Why is it so dangerous for us to be together?"

"We're like the modern day Romeo and Juliet." he said, trying to lighten the mood. She didn't laugh. "Listen, I'm going to divorce Mellie, and then I am going to lose the re-election. I will try everything in my power to do so."

"Why are you going to do that?"

"Because I want to be with you. It's all I want and all I care about. That way I'm no longer President and it won't be so bad for us to be together."

"What if we don't work? What if all our relationship is is stolen moments and hurting?"

"We won't know if we don't try. I believe our love is strong enough to make it through anything. My love for you runs so deep Olivia. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you."

She leaned down and kissed him. "I love you, so much."

Suddenly, a loud noise came from the living room.

"What was that?" she asked.

She started to panic. What if they were there for Fitz? What if her father found out he was there and sent someone?

"Tom and Hal should be out there. They would know if someone broke in."

"I'll go check." she said.

"No Liv. Let me."

"What if it's my father?" she whispered.

"Then it's time to handle this once in for all."

He got out of bed, hurriedly putting his pants and shirt on. He slowly walked out into the living room, looking around for anyone that might be there. He saw someone move from the behind the couch.

"Show yourself!" he said.

Slowly, a woman rose from behind the couch. She put her hands up in the air.

"I'm not here to hurt you. The two men outside were unconscious when I stepped off the elevator."

"Who are you? How can I trust you?"

"Fitz? What's going…"

Olivia walked out, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw the woman that was behind the couch.

"Olivia." the woman said.

Tears quickly filled Olivia's eyes, as her lip began to quiver.

"Mom?"

* * *

_Thoughts? _

_I hope you all enjoyed it. Have a great Thanksgiving! Try not to think about the fact that Scandal isn't on tomorrow night! _


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey everyone! I was kinda iffy on this chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about it. But I hope you all like it! :)_

* * *

"Mom?"

"Livvie. Look how you've grown!" Maya exclaimed, running towards her.

She went to hug her, but Olivia slowly backed away.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see your mother?"

When Fitz noticed that Olivia was too stunned to talk, he stepped in. "We thought you were dead?"

"That's a very long story. There's no time to explain."

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You guys need to get out of here. Eli has sent a man after you."

"Eli as in…?"

"My father." Olivia spoke up.

"Precisely. You need to go."

"What happened to Tom and Hal?" he asked.

"Like I said, they were unconscious when I got here. But Eli has sent someone after you. Real cute looking, in his 30's."

"Jake." Olivia and Fitz said in unison.

"I know you must have so many questions, dear. And in time, I will be happy to answer them. But you need to get to safety." she said, as she looked over at Fitz. "You as well."

"Wh…where do we go?" Olivia asked.

"I know a place. They'll never find us." Fitz offered.

"What if Jake sees us?"

"Leave that up to me. You two find a way out of here. I'll stay here and when he comes, I'll hit him with something. Trust me dear, I know what I'm doing."

"Come on Liv. We need to go."

"Leave your phones here. They'll track them. Buy two track phones with cash when you get far enough away. Here's the number to my untraceable phone. Call me when you get to where you are. Do not call anyone else from here until I tell you it is safe."

"Mom, he's the President of the United States. There are going to be people looking for him within hours."

"You're sleeping with the President?"

Olivia gulped as her and Maya just stared at each other.

"With all due respect ma'am, now is not the time." Fitz said.

"Right. I'm sorry. Just…go. Like I said, no one can find you if they don't know where you're going, you don't use credit cards, and you lose your cell phones."

"Whose car are we going to take? They'll be looking for mine."

"Call Huck."

"There's no time!" Olivia exclaimed.

"She's right. Just get out of the area and then call your friend."

Olivia started packing essentials hurriedly. "Ready Liv?"

"I'm ready. Let's go."

They started heading towards the door when Olivia stopped and turned around.

"Promise me you'll be here when I get back?" Liv asked.

"I will try my best. As long as you're safe, that's all that matters."

Olivia ran and hugged her. "I love you mom. I'm sorry I didn't say that before."

"It's quite all right dear. Now hurry, you need to get going."

* * *

Jake exited the elevator, smiling at the fact that the gas he used to knock out Tom and Hal worked. He walked over to the door, turning the knob to see if it was unlocked. Jackpot, it was. He slowly and quietly opened the door, sneaking his way in.

Once he closed the door, he was hit on the head with something, falling to the ground.

"That will teach you not to mess with my daughter."

_30 minutes later_

Jake's eyes fluttered as he tried to open his eyes. His consciousness was slowly coming back to him. When he was fully awake again, he realized that he was tied to a chair, hands and feet bound with tape over his mouth. He wondered what in the hell had happened. Who got the jump on him? He then saw a woman walk out, though he didn't recognize her at first.

"Well look who's awake." she said, walking over and ripping the tape off of his mouth.

He screamed in pain. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled. "Who the hell are you?"

"Who am I? Who are you?"

"I'm not telling you a damn thing."

"Alright, Jake."

"How do you know my name? Who are you? Where's Olivia?"

"Somewhere safe where you can't hurt her."

"Hurt her? I would never."

Maya laughed. "That's why you broke in. That's why you had a gun on you."

"I always carry a gun. I don't trust anyone."

"But yet you trust Eli?"

"Eli? Who the hell is Eli?"

"Oh, you must know him as Rowan."

"You know Rowan?"

"Very well. He's not the type of person you want to put your trust in to."

Jake kept staring at her, as he began to recognize her.

"You're…Olivia's mother." he stated.

"Indeed I am. You're the guy that was sent to harm my Livy and her boyfriend."

Jake gulped. "Not Olivia. Just Fitz."

"Rowan must be very peeved that his daughter is in a relationship with the President of the United States."

"You have no idea. He's no good for her."

"I beg to differ. He seemed very protective over her. I could tell that he loved her."

"That may be true, but he's still an ass. He doesn't deserve her."

A light bulb instantly went off in Maya's head. "You have a thing for her, don't you?"

He put his head down. "You do. Then why would you want to her hurt and the man that she loves? I get you're jealous, but it would completely destroy her. She's already had enough bad things happen to her."

"Like your apparent death? How are you alive?"

"I'm guessing you're a part of B613? Well, I was too…a long time ago. I made a couple bad decisions and people wanted me dead. Rowan, my husband, was assigned to kill me. But he loved me and didn't want to do that, so he made it look like I died on that plane and kept me locked in a cell for over 20 years."

"How did you get out?"

"That part I'd rather not talk about. I did some pretty drastic things. I've been following Olivia for a couple of weeks now, waiting for the right time to make my presence known. I overheard your conversation with Rowan and I knew they were in trouble. So now here we are."

"Yes, I was told to kill Fitz. But I wasn't going to do it. Fitz and I were friends not too long ago."

"Until your attraction to Olivia began, I assume?"

He nodded. "I hated him, especially when I found out that he shot down the plane that you were supposed to be on. He told Olivia and they didn't speak for a while. She hated him. I tried being there for her. She even let me sometimes. But then they started talking again, Rowan found out, and he wanted him dead."

"Typical Eli." she sighed. "You seem like a good man."

"I try to be ma'am. I love your daughter. I would never want to hurt her."

"Then you need to stop conspiring with Eli."

"It's not that easy ma'am. He owns us. He controls us. There's no getting rid of him."

"He needs to be stopped Jake. I'm going to need your help to do so."

"Does he know you're alive?"

"Yes."

"So…he's known this whole time?"

"Indeed he has. You cannot trust him."

"Where are Liv and Fitz?"

"Somewhere safe. That's all I know."

* * *

"It's a beautiful house. New, but built to last. The ceilings are made from local wood. It's even got a fireplace, built up by hand. The house has orchards, 30 acres. There's an incredible little green house just off the kitchen. You should see the kitchen, it has marble counter tops. I was hoping you would get to see it at least once. I just wish it was under different circumstances."

"What is this place?" she asked, looking around and admiring its beauty.

"This house is yours…ours. I had it built for us. When it looked like there was a chance for us I bought the land and had it built. I can't really be mayor someday, but you could make jam. There are bedrooms for lots of kids. This is going to be you and me raising a family and growing old together in this house. It's going to be our house Livvie. I wanted you to see our dream."

She ran over and kissed him hard. "You…did this…for us."

He nodded. "Everything is for you Livvie."

She kissed him again. "Do you think we'll be safe here?" she asked.

"There's only about five people that know about this place, including me. It will be pretty damn hard for anyone to find us."

"Well it looks like we get to live out the dream for a couple days." she said with a smile.

"Or a couple weeks." he said.

She walked away from him, looking around the house.

"Where did you say the master bedroom was again?"

He walked over, grabbing her hand.

"Come on, I'll show you."

* * *

_Thoughts? Concerns? :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry it took me so long to update! Finals start next week so it's been pretty hectic for me. But...IT'S SCANDAL THURSDAY!_

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter and tonight's episode! :D_

* * *

"I can't wait to do this for the rest of my life." Fitz said, as he woke up next to Olivia.

The sun was shining in their bedroom, making the room look more extravagant than it already was.

"Too bad we're here in hiding, not because we actually live here."

"Let's not worry about that, Livvie. Let's just pretend like we do live here. We stopped and got groceries. I can make breakfast."

"Fitz, I am perfectly capable of making breakfast for us."

"I know, but I want to. I've never gotten to. I'll make breakfast, we can take a walk through the orchard. It will be great. Mostly cause it will just be the two of us."

She smiled and kissed him. "Better start making that breakfast, Mr. Mayor."

He smiled and kissed her passionately.

"I am so loving this."

* * *

"Cyrus, where is my husband?!" Mellie exclaimed, as her and Cyrus stood in the Oval Office.

"I have no idea. I haven't heard from him. Tom and Hal are nowhere to be found either."

"Did you check Olivia's place? I'm sure that's a pretty safe bet, even though she hates him for killing her mother."

"Do not…say that…in public." Cyrus enunciated.

"He wants a divorce Cy. I don't care what happens to him anymore."

"He wants a divorce but guess what, he's not getting one."

"I agreed to it."

Cyrus looked at her, stunned. "You what?!"

"Trust me, it's not what I want, but I had to oblige."

"And why is that? Do you know how catastrophic this will be?"

"Believe me, I do. But I am tired of being the side piece when I am his wife. I'm done with this farce of a marriage. If he wants to lose, then that's on him. I don't care anymore."

They heard the door open as Tom and Hal ran into the office.

"Just the two men we were looking for. Where's the President?"

"We don't know sir." Tom said.

"Excuse me? What do you mean you don't know?"

"We were standing guard outside of Ms. Pope's apartment. The next thing we knew, we were on the ground. We woke around 5 a.m. not knowing what had happened. We barged into Ms. Pope's apartment and they were nowhere to be found."

"They fucking ran off together." Mellie said, calmly.

"No. Olivia was pissed at him. There's no way they willingly ran off together. There must be….shit." Cyrus said, as it finally hit him.

"What do you want us to do sir?"

"Listen, I can't tell you what's going on, but the President is in danger. We can't send people out to look for him unless we want to cause a panic with the American people. I'm going to call someone, see what I can find out. In the meantime, you keep your mouths shut and do not answer anyone's questions. Do you hear me?"

"Yes sir." they said in unison.

"Alright. I need the room."

Tom and Hal walked out of the office.

"What do you mean Fitz is in danger?"

"I said I need the room. That means you too."

"Fine. I'll just go tell the press the my husband is missing."

"Listen to me Mellie, and listen good. If you so much as whisper that no one knows where Fitz is, I will have you taken somewhere where you can not talk to anyone. And it will not be pleasant. Do not try me."

She glared at him, taking deep breaths as she got more angry.

"Find my husband Cyrus." was all she said as she walked out of the room.

Cyrus pulled out his cell phone, dialing someone's number.

"Jake Ballard."

"Captain Ballard, it's Cyrus Beene. There is an emergency. I need you to get to the White House as fast as you can."

"I can be there in ten."

* * *

Fitz and Olivia sat at the table, eating the delicious breakfast that Fitz made. He made bacon, eggs, pancakes, and toast. They casually kept looking up and smiling at each other. However, Fitz could tell that something was wrong with her.

"Livvie?"

She looked up. "Hm?"

"What's wrong? You look upset."

"I'm just…nervous, scared. I know we're supposed to be enjoying ourselves and forgetting why we're actually here, but…what if someone finds us? How are Tom and Hal doing? Is my mother okay? Why would Jake want to hurt us? I just have so many questions."

"I'm sure Tom and Hal are fine. Jake probably just knocked them out with some kind of gas. He wouldn't want to have more bodies on his hand. I am also sure that your mother is fine. She seemed like she knew what she was doing. And Jake…he probably was just there to hurt me. He…loves you. I don't think he was there to hurt you."

"Yeah but if he hurt you, then he would hurt me. He knows that."

"I don't know, Liv. We don't have any answers right now. But we will. Whenever it is safe for us to go back, we will."

"But you're the President. People are going to notice and ask questions. They're going to have people all around the world looking for you. It's going to cause a panic."

He got up and walked over to her, sitting in front of her on his knees.

"Sweet baby, please stop worrying. I know you're scared. I'm scared too. But we will get through this. I promise you, we will be fine. Try calling your mother in a little bit, see what she knows. We. Will. Be. Fine."

He leaned up and kissed the top of her forehead.

"I love you Fitz."

"Ditto. I will not let anything happen to you."

They just stared at each other, communicating their love through their eyes.

"Your food's getting cold." she told him, as he laughed and walked back over to his seat.

He sat down, thinking just how much he was loving his life right now with the love of his life.

* * *

_Thoughts? :)_


End file.
